


【多萝】枯干的画笔

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】枯干的画笔

“所以你个脑瘫又怎么啦？”

蜂蜜味的Omega裹在棉布的长T恤里，蹙着眉等着护幼院的报告电话，婴儿不在身边造成的轻度焦虑让刚度过产后护理的猫烦燥地抓扯着短裙似的下摆，极为不耐地冲着沉默的Alpha无事生非嘶叫咒骂——生育让他的身体变差了，而这人天生眼窝又浅，一顿撒泼反而是自己先掉了眼泪。

哦嚯，越想越气。

委屈的受不了了，爱萝莉小小的一只，抱着膝盖缩进床里轻声啜泣，从头到尾不发一言的人动作里有点小心翼翼，一步一步蹭过来环住他的脊背，落在耳廓上的吻轻柔而绵密，安抚的态度摆的鲜明磊落。

成熟了不少的中单爸爸脾气也称不上好，他只是对着脑瘫畜生特别有慈父般的包容心——比如他握在手心里的这一个。

有多美妙呀，柔软可怜而娇媚，生下了他们的孩子之后仓惶无措的新手母亲孱弱到无法反抗，只能任由人随意施为，遮掩着像个小山丘似地隆起来的、不断溢出乳汁的胸脯，他烦躁又哀伤地哭泣着，散发出诱人甜香的腺体隐隐泄漏着孩子父亲的气味，蜷缩在被褥里恳求帮助和保护，闻起来像在期盼下一次受孕。

觉得很常见？啊，是没错，正常的普通的Omega都是这样的，可那不一样⋯那是爱萝莉啊。

曾经分离的时候李汭燦甚至一度怀疑这个渣滓是根本没有心的，在一个普普通通的午后他挥挥手告别，然后游龙入海一去不回，从此天高仼鸟飞，潇洒的让人心生恐惧——所以只有在此刻，自由自在的猫孕育了属于他的血脉，绊住了手脚脆弱地窝在他怀里，才能让他感觉到少的可怜的一点沉静与安心。

嘴里哄人的话是真的很好听，亲亲宝贝好妹妹别哭了我要心疼，大尾巴的狐狸心里却惶惶不安又满腹坏水地想着，要再把可怜人的肚皮搞大一次让他彻底走不脱，于是说话时带出来就很有几分床上才能说出口的混帐意思——赵志铭不是没听出来，可他心软了。

毛茸茸的狐狸崽子是很容易让人心软的。

脆生生好似豆苗的颈项别过去了，甜蜜发红的腺体就露出来，温暖馨香的肉体毫不设防地倚靠着居心叵测的Alpha，笑的凉薄促狭又可爱——畜生崽，当我不知道你在想什么龌龊事吗？

肯定不可能知道的，李汭燦默默地舔舔上牙。

最下流最肮脏最难以启齿的妄想都被加诸在那具精巧的肉体上，那是触碰到法律和道德底线的思考，全赖理智作了细不可见的安全绳，小男孩子总能对着纵容他的哥哥过分且放肆，他不瘦，身体强壮而健康，仗着力量的差距把可怜人从床上拖下来抱在怀里站着，指节修长而有力地陷进Omega隆起的乳房，像抓住了某种甲壳下柔软的贝肉。

有点疼的，急速涨起来的胸脯上有嫩白到透明的皮肤，被挤出来的乳汁沾湿后需要加大力道才能揉搓，像是存心折磨一样，疼痛和刺激过分极了——那人分明是故意的。

颤抖让猫咬住下唇并紧了双腿，产育后遗症逼着他养成了这个习惯，松弛无力的尿道括约肌根本管不住淫乱的身体，像个被男人干坏了屁股吓破了胆的中学女生，稍稍戳一下就会捂着脸难堪地漏尿。

多可怜啊，细白的腿并在一起，徒劳地想去阻止抖抖索索地有淡黄色的腥臊液体顺着皮肤滴哒流下来，沾湿纯白的棉袜和腿根，被人注视着排泄的耻感让饥渴的身体兴奋地泛着粉，空虚的生殖腔扭绞抽搐，期待被惩罚被捅破一样往外喷着透明的水流——那畜生还哄小孩似地吹口哨哪。

可怜兮兮的猫一边躲开那人在屁股和乳房上乱掐的手，一边抽泣着捂住棉质布料上洇开的深色水渍，最终在止不住的失禁排尿下崩溃了，他捂着脸蹲下来，泪水从指缝里流出去，脚边是一汪腥膻热气的水，把狼狈凄惨的可爱做到了极致的。

坏东西终于满意了，他总是很喜欢看猫彻底失态的样子，眯着眼睛醉了酒似的扯掉可怜人松松垮垮的居家服，赤条条的新手妈妈肚皮上还有几条泛着紫的妊娠纹，经历了漏尿的耻辱快感的阴茎半挺着，被对方握在手心里，故意在耳朵边轻笑着给他揉了两下。

意思再清楚不过了，猫耳朵红的像是要滴下血来——尿尿被人看见了都会硬吗？这么淫荡的身体该怎么办呢？

发着抖的身体被丢回床上，兴奋起来的Omega身体己经做好准备了，蛋清一样的黏液从润湿的穴口处流出来，猫粗鲁地抬起胳膊抹掉眼泪，楚楚可怜又哀毁动人地扶好自己大开的双腿，给那人看因为生育变得紫黑熟透的、发情红肿还一张一阖的饥渴肉洞。

进来呀，把这里填满，捣烂，捅穿，灌溉上你的精液，不是还想让我再生一个吗？

狐狸不笑了，他板起面孔的时候分外凶狠像是要择人而噬，反而是赵志铭不怕，细细瘦瘦的哥哥笑起来声音碎的仿佛反光的冰屑，他抬下眉毛眨眨眼睛，勾引的直白鲜明。

不会有人舍得让小猫咪等待的，生育过的产道软烂丰美的像熟过头的柿子，甜蜜黏稠到了极致就是腐败的边缘，吸吮讨好着捅进来的性器，仿佛一只吸人精气为生的女妖，要把里边每一滴都榨干净。

本来瘦的皮包骨的腿根终于有了一点可以捏一把的肉，那人极满意地掐了一手，红了眼睛地肏干泪痕未干的人妻，疲惫宽容的生殖腔像是个捣烂的巢穴，那力量把可怜小巧的乳房撞的上下摇晃，牵扯的皮肉生疼——这人兴奋成这样是不是变态啊。

猫抽了抽鼻子，迷乱却认真地思索起来，可惜最后也没个结果，于是散漫无力地笑起来，迷醉可爱仿佛抛弃思考的小母狗，细的像兰花螳螂肢节的手臂环抱住那人的颈，嗅着柑橘的信息素甜蜜而柔软地撒娇——好哥哥，再弄一下，我还难受呀。

龟龟，这谁顶的住呢。

爱萝莉有种神奇的本事，他也不是顶好看顶艳冶的长相，可就是活生生的妩媚任性，能让人错觉要死在他肚皮上，李汭燦已经是他孩子的父亲了，却还是挡不住这人勾勾手指。

愚蠢的韩国人傻愣愣的，撕咬着这人骨瘦嶙峋的肩膀，一路留下分尸似的咬痕又叼住撑起来的胸脯，按住挣扎的猫顶进生殖腔的最里面，一下一下插的前面漏出小股的水，这混蛋还嘬吸起他儿子的口粮——把本来没什么感性的新晋母亲气的狠掐他的脖子。

猫像个被戳了几个大口子的水球，上下一齐往外淌着水，痴痴呆呆地垂着眼流泪，闷声不响地蜷起来想掩住脸，可还是被坏人展平看到了干性高潮时近乎丑陋的表情——巨大的结再一次堵死了生殖腔口，猫按了按自己被射满鼓起来的肚皮，神情恍惚地偏过脸。

希望这次是个女孩儿，他想。

小男孩子都是王八蛋。


End file.
